Other self
by Simakai
Summary: Sol tente de découvrir le vrai Ky... Oneshot, M pour vous savez quoi.


Une autre histoire de Guilty Gear! Cette fois, un joli slash Sol/Ky, classique mais efficace. Ces deux-là sont TROP gays. **Eternal rivals are ALWAYS gay for each other**, mais là c'est vraiment trop clair.Pour certaines répliques, je me suis même inspiré de vraies répliques du jeu, c'est dire...

J'ai essayé de donner du réalisme dans l'histoire, parce que le fluff c'est bien, mais entre des ennemis, je trouve ça étrange, et perso j'aime toujours jouer entre le viol et la relation consentante dans ce type de relations. Et parce que oui, on peut très bien le faire sans amour, et ça donne des choses beaucoup plus complexes comme ça.

Pour l'histoire, j'ai été inspirée par un fanart sur DA, pas si joli que ça, mais qui m'a donné l'idée pour le Ky de cette fic...

Au fait, juste pour le côté visuel, Ky porte ses jolis vêtements casuals qui lui dénudent les épaules, comme on peut voir dans le artbook, dans quelques images finales (je me souviens de celle de Jam de GGX2, en tout cas...) et sur plusieurs fanarts. Damn, il est trop sexy.

J'espère que l'anglais ne posera de problèmes à personne! Mais je trouvais approprié de mettre les parties de Sol en anglais, après tout c'est un américain, et l'anglais ça sonne toujours plus badass. Fin de l'histoire, et début de la vraie histoire.

* * *

Ah, comme il le haïssait! Rien qu'en observant Ky de loin, Sol sentait des frissons de haine lui parcourir les bras et l'échine. Ky et sa gueule d'ange blond, immaculé, et surtout, surtout, cet air imperturbablement bon et gentil, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre vraiment.

Ky entrait dans une boutique d'antiquités. Probablement à la recherche d'une nouvelle tasse à thé pour sa collection. Sol savait que, dès qu'il sortirait de là, il retournerait au siège de l'Ordre, dans sa chambre, s'assoirait, lirait un livre, tranquillement, jusqu'au soir. Pour l'avoir observé, c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours lors de ses journées de repos. Ky était mortellement ennuyeux, il s'arrangeait pour que rien ne lui arrive. Trop prudent compte tenu de sa jeunesse, trop gentil compte tenu de son rôle réel.

Même ses sourires étaient faux, ses sourires d'ange n'étaient que ceux de celui qui vit dans une illusion. Où était Ky ? Sol observait cette enveloppe en attendant de voir surgir le vrai Ky. Celui qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu alors qu'il était à ses côtés dans l'Ordre. Sol aurait voulu lui sauter dessus et lui arracher vêtements et chairs, pour le révéler enfin, l'exposer au grand jour. Mais le gamin savait bien se défendre, Sol devait l'admettre. Alors que pouvait-il faire, sinon le provoquer en duel de temps à autre, pour tenter sa chance, tenter de le percer enfin. Il le provoquait par tous les moyens, sans succès. Peu importait le résultat du match, qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, Ky restait intouchable.

Sol se passa la langue sur ses dents pointues en se souvenant de leur dernier duel, qui avait eu lieu dans cette fameuse cathédrale abandonnée, en ruines. Ky avait perdu, au bout d'un combat acharné. Il se donnait toujours à fond, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant, cette fois ; la chance en avait décidé autrement. Une image revint à l'esprit de Sol : celle de Ky, gisant par terre, son manteau blanc et son visage de poupée de porcelaine maculés de sang. Vision délicieuse, comme celle d'un ange déchu. Il ne lui manquait que les ailes brisées.

Le blond sortit du magasin, un petit sac de papier sous le bras. L'attention de Sol retourna aussitôt vers sa cible, qu'il suivit de loin, comme il le faisait depuis des semaines maintenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il se donnait la peine de suivre ce gamin insignifiant alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à accomplir dans ce monde. Mais il faisait ce dont il avait envie, comme toujours. _Free_. Il n'obéissait qu'à lui-même ; n'était pas encore venu celui qui le mettrait sous sa botte !

Comme prévu, Ky retournait chez lui. Les femmes se retournaient sur son passage, mais lui ne les voyait pas. Innocent, il ne les remarquait même pas. Il avait une gueule d'ange, un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel bloc de glace, mais lui ne voyait que Dieu. Il était aveuglé par sa conscience qu'il devait éternellement purifier, par son Dieu qui n'existait pas, par son sens du devoir exacerbé. Il avait pris le poids du monde sur son dos, merde, il n'aurait pas pu le laisser paraître un peu plus ?

Au lieu de ça il restait une poupée de chair, une poupée blanche, une poupée blonde, une immense coquille qui renfermait un trésor que Sol rêvait d'avoir sous la main. Et d'écraser une bonne fois pour toutes.

OoOoO

Une nouvelle tasse pour sa collection sous le bras, Ky retournait chez lui, tranquillement. Il avait conscience d'un regard posé sur lui, mais il s'y était fait, depuis les semaines où il avait commencé à le percevoir. Qu'importait si Sol le suivait. Il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes pour autant, et il n'avait rien à se reprocher non plus.

Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi le brun le suivait ainsi. Cela ne l'intéressait pas ; étrangement, il ne se sentait pas réellement concerné par l'intérêt que Sol lui portait. Bien sûr, il était surpris de cet intérêt, après tout, il était celui qui bâclait tout mais qui réussissait quand même, celui qui ne s'attachait à rien ni personne, celui qui regardait le monde entier avec un regard indifférent et moqueur. Avec ce sourire supérieur, méprisant. Ce sourire que Ky n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de détester.

En tant que chevalier blanc, il aurait dû annihiler toute trace de haine en lui, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait impur, indigne de ses fonctions. Mais s'il n'était pas là pour les assumer, qui aurait pu prendre sa place ? Non, il ne pouvait se désister. Pour le moment il affrontait le monde ; il affronterait le jugement de Dieu une fois ce grand combat terminé.

Le regard de Sol semblait vouloir le percer à nu. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il n'avait pourtant rien à cacher. C'était bien Sol qui cachait le plus de choses. Tout était de sa faute. Ky lui en voulait, il lui en voudrait éternellement.

Il prit une grande inspiration, qu'il expira d'un long souffle. Ça y est, il s'était calmé. Pourquoi pensait-il autant à Sol ? C'était inutile. Il avait beau le suivre, il ne lui ferait rien de mal. En plus, aujourd'hui, il n'était même pas en uniforme. Il ne s'en prendrait pas à lui s'il n'était pas armé. C'était contre son code d'éthique, contre son honneur. Alors Ky ne le verrait pas, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de mal.

Se détendre encore un jour, avant de reprendre ses obligations. Boire du thé dans sa nouvelle tasse, en lisant un bon roman. Un de ses subordonnés lui avait parlé d'un concert de violon dans une petite chapelle, pour ce soir, c'était tentant… il pouvait aussi aller voir Bridget, pour une fois que le garçon était sur place, il pouvait bien aller prendre de ses nouvelles… le voir était toujours aussi rafraîchissant…

Ky aurait voulu d'une soirée de congé tranquille, comme d'habitude. À vingt ans à peine il avait déjà ses habitudes, comme un vieux. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Sol, qui avait largement passé la centaine, aurait dû en tirer une leçon ! Au lieu de ça… aux yeux de Ky, le comportement de Sol était navrant, incompréhensible. Mais à cet âge-là, il était bien trop tard pour qu'il change. De toute façon, Ky sentait bien que ce genre de pensées ne faisait que flatter son ego.

Soudain, il se sentit entraîné de côté, de force. Pris par surprise, il n'eut pas le réflexe de se dégager à temps et il fut jeté sur le sol d'une étroite et sale ruelle. Levant les yeux, son visage se durcit lorsqu'il vit qui lui avait infligé ce traitement.

Sol Badguy.

OoOoO

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pris l'initiative d'un tel geste. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, il n'avait pu se contenter de l'observer de loin comme il l'avait fait depuis des semaines. Pourtant, il avait bel et bien entraîné dans une ruelle, seul à seul. Et aucun des deux n'était armé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, enfin ? s'écria Ky qui se releva en s'essuyant de son mieux.

S'il l'avait su, il aurait pu lui faire une réplique cinglante, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se contenta de pousser à nouveau Ky par terre, avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui, pour mieux l'observer. Ky poussa une légère plainte en retombant par terre, il répondit au regard rapproché de Sol par un regard de défi, mais rien de plus. Sol n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait autant se laisser faire.

Toujours cette même gueule d'ange, inaltérable quoi qu'il advienne. Une reine des glaces, qu'il aurait voulu faire fondre, qu'il aurait voulu briser. Et il était là, à sa portée, vulnérable… mais à quoi bon s'il ne se révélait pas vraiment ?

Sol remarqua le crucifix au cou du blond. Une jolie petite croix dorée au bout d'une légère chaîne toute simple. Avec un sourire mauvais, il en approcha ses doigts. Aussitôt, Ky pris la croix dans sa main, pour la protéger.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire ? dit Ky, l'air ennuyé.

-Not really.

-Mais laisse-moi, à la fin ! C'est complètement idiot !

Oui, c'était complètement idiot, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Parce que c'était peut-être le seul moyen d'arriver à le voir vraiment, de le faire sortir des retranchements où il se terrait. Derrière le chef de l'Ordre, derrière le chevalier, Sol voulait voir l'homme. S'il n'arrivait pas à le voir au moins une fois, il ne servait à rien de le détruire.

OoOoO

Ky ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement effrayé. Après tout, il venait d'être attaqué par Sol, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir engager de duel. Il se contentait de le laisser au sol. Le regard doré de sol penché sur lui l'intimidait, mais rien de plus. Il se demandait simplement quand ces enfantillages cesseraient. Il lâcha sa croix pour reposer sa main par terre, et mieux s'appuyer. Connaissant Sol, il y en aurait encore pour longtemps.

Comme il avait constaté que lui parler ne servait à rien, il tenta de détourner le regard. Mais la main à la poigne puissante de Sol l'avait pris par la mâchoire et l'avait forcé à le regarder à nouveau. À affronter à nouveau son regard doré.

-C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher, j'ai compris, réussit à articuler Ky malgré la main de Sol qui retenait sa mâchoire.

-Nah, I won't, your skin feels so soft. You're really like a doll. Just like I imagined.

Un peu ébranlé, Ky cessa de bouger. De toute façon, avec une main à la gorge comme ça, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Sol était complètement au-dessus de lui, il le dominait entièrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se mettre dans des situations aussi désavantageuses ? Il se reposait un peu trop sur sa foi. _Hope_. Il n'avait rien d'autre, en cet instant.

-But I never imagined you were so warm. Well, I guess that means you're human too, right?

Évidemment qu'il était humain! Il n'était pas Robo-Ky, ni un autre clone de lui-même ! Le sang afflua au visage de Ky, sous l'effet de la colère, et au moment où il allait répliquer, il sentit les deux mains de Sol se plaquer sur ses joues. Il sut que celui-ci avait senti littéralement le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, et il jouait avec ses réactions.

Ky comprit alors où voulait en venir Sol : il voulait le faire réagir, il voulait le voir réagir. Il avait toujours eu cette sale habitude de vouloir le provoquer, et cette fois-ci, il s'y prenait différemment. Rien de particulier.

-It's feeling hotter, right now. Is it really because of me?

-À cause de qui d'autre ça pourrait être ? minauda Ky en posant ses mains sur celles de Sol.

S'il voulait jouer à la provocation, Ky était partant. C'était un duel comme un autre. On verrait bien qui l'emporterait.

OoOoO

Tout cela était si irréel, et pourtant, le blond était bien là, avec un air que Sol ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Les joues rougies, les yeux encore plus brillants que d'habitude, le bouche légèrement entrouverte et cet air… cet air…

-What a lustful face! What a dirty look!

Il ne savait pas Ky capable de simplement afficher ce genre d'expression, le genre que Sol portant en permanence… non, pas comme la sienne. Son visage montrait son arrogance pure et simple. Mais celui de Ky, en cet instant… excité par cette découverte, il se demandait ce qu'il convenait de faire au jeune capitaine, mais celui-ci prit les devants. Se redressant, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Sol, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Cette fois, c'était Ky qui forçait Sol à le regarder, et sans même utiliser la force, mais simplement le magnétisme de ses yeux de saphir.

Complètement confus, Sol se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué Ky, et il commençait à regretter d'avoir voulu le provoquer… quoi, des regrets ? Sol, avoir des regrets ? Mais pourquoi donc, au contraire, c'était une occasion en or ! L'occasion de faire sortir le fameux Ky Kiske de ses gonds une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il se secoua et sortit de l'emprise du regard de Ky, pour l'empoigner à nouveau, prenant cette fois entre ses doigts les beaux cheveux dorés sur sa nuque. Il tira assez fort pour faire arracher un petit râle de douleur au blond, mais pas assez pour lui arracher de mèche. Sol se découvrait un plaisir inconnu à le regarder souffrir d'aussi près, non pas à cause de son épée ou de ses flammes, mais bien directement de sa main. De toute façon, il le méritait, à force de vivre dans cette blancheur et cette pureté.

-Sadique… lâcha Ky entre ses dents serrées.

Etonnamment, celui-ci continuait de sourire malgré tout, un sourire crispé, souffrant, mais toujours cet air, malgré tout, comme si…

-But you seem to like it so much, dear Ky, susurra Sol.

Il finit tout de même par le lâcher, pour mieux le pousser au sol et monter par-dessus lui, comme une bête. Le retenant par les poignets, il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de ce gamin blond pour un long baiser forcé.

OoOoO

Ky ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeu de la provocation aille si loin. Il n'avait pas cru que Sol pousserait le jeu au point de l'embrasser ainsi. Une telle souillure… un baiser de son pire rival…

Il sentit la rage embraser son cœur. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que Sol l'ait suivi durant des semaines ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il entraîné dans cette ruelle sordide si ce n'était pas pour le provoquer en duel ? Tout était entièrement sa faute ! Lui qui avait l'habitude de mettre le poids du monde entier sur ses épaules, cette fois-ci il rejetait tout sur Sol.

Il aurait voulu finir le jeu, mais il se rendit alors compte, avec horreur, que Sol était sérieux, et que lui-même était dans une fort mauvaise posture, coincé comme il l'était sous le grand corps musclé du brun, ses bras immobilisés et la respiration à moitié bloquée à cause du baiser qui n'en finissait plus de Sol.

Celui-ci finirait-il donc par réaliser à quel point tout cela était absurde ?

-You seem scared, boy, dit Sol lorsqu'il abandonna enfin les lèvres de Ky.

Effrayé ? Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. L'inconnu était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours refusé d'affronter en face. Mais le vrai problème était qu'il l'avait laissé paraître. Il eut un choc en constatant qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue ; il n'avait même pas senti ses yeux se mouiller. Il subit le sourire triomphant de Sol, ainsi que sa langue qui s'empressa de goûter la larme avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa descente.

OoOoO

Enfin, enfin… quelque chose ! Une larme qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lécher, pour la ressentir entièrement, jusqu'à son goût salé.

Mais le jeu n'était pas entièrement terminé. Ky souriait encore. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il plus compte, mais il souriait toujours, ce sourire qui avait rendu Sol aussi… aussi… excité ? Pourquoi se le cacher ? Il était excité, dans tous les sens du terme. Il sentait l'énergie affluer de par tous les pores de sa peau.

Et Ky qui tremblait, la respiration saccadée, entre ses bras. Effrayé, c'était évident. Mais souriant quand même. Pas encore complètement vaincu.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ce genre de chose ? murmura Ky d'un faible souffle, presque sensuellement, aux oreilles de Sol. Je suis un homme…

-This has nothing to do with being male or female, stupid Christian brat!

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est? Si tu veux te battre, je suis ton homme, mais…

-I bet you never did it before. Am I right?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? insista Ky. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

-… just felt like it.

Sol sut aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre ainsi. Ky s'était repris, et l'avait repoussé de toute sa force. Sonné par quelques éclairs bleus et à cause de l'impact contre le mur de la ruelle, il se reprit néanmoins, juste assez rapidement pour voir la silhouette pâle du chevalier qui fuyait vers la rue, où Sol ne pourrait le poursuivre.

OoOoO

Même si c'était vain, Ky ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule. Il espérait… il espérait ? Quoi, que Sol le poursuivrait ? Aucune chance, même si Sol s'était repris, il ne le suivrait sûrement pas aussi bêtement et en pleine rue. Pas après l'avoir presque…

Pour la dixième fois au moins depuis qu'il avait pu quitter la ruelle sordide où Sol l'avait entraîné, Ky passa le dos de sa main pour bien l'essuyer.

Il se sentait souillé, humilié, infecté. Sol l'avait déjà agacé ainsi plus d'une fois, alors qu'il était encore dans l'Ordre. Mais il n'était jamais allé aussi loin, probablement parce que malgré toute leur inimitié, ils étaient tout de même du « même côté », du moins Ky pensait cela, comme pour se rassurer.

-Une vraie bête… c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas tout à fait humain, de toute façon…

Mais une pensée s'insinua en lui, persistante, celle qu'il avait désiré cette situation. Il avait voulu provoquer Sol, pas simplement pour le déstabiliser, mais pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Pour voir à quel point il était sérieux. C'était pourquoi, quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui faisait ça que par envie, comme ça… Mais qu'avait-il donc espéré ? Soudainement horrifié par la réponse qu'il entrevoyait, Ky s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et joignit ses mains pour une prière.

Mais les mots n'eurent aucun effet sur lui. Normalement, après une prière, après avoir imploré son Dieu de toutes ses forces, il sentait qu'il avait obtenu un peu de paix en son esprit. Mais cette fois, il ne put se calmer, et la pensée se forma clairement dans son esprit : il aurait voulu que Sol lui dise qu'il le désirait. Ou en tout cas, qu'il désirait quelque chose de sa part.

Et parce que cette pensée était une pure vanité, une pure folie, Ky voulut prier pour le salut de son âme, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il n'y ait plus que la présence de Dieu en lui, et plus aucune de ces pensées troublantes, inutiles. Machinalement, ses pas le guidèrent vers l'église la plus proche.

OoOoO

Tapi dans l'ombre, Sol avait suivi Ky. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi, mais il ressentait un besoin presque maladif de voir le jeune chevalier. Peut-être encore plus maintenant qu'il lui avait glissé entre les doigts.

Il voulait lui expliquer, lui expliquer ce qu'il avait compris en le voyant fuir. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en contemplant ses yeux de saphir. Ce qu'il avait goûté en plus de son unique larme.

« I wanna fuck you like an animal… » chantonna Sol entre ses dents. Ce n'était pas une chanson de son groupe préféré, mais c'était particulièrement approprié…

Le désir le lançait toujours. Il brûlait, il brûlait toujours, et en cet instant il brûlait d'envie pour Ky. Parce que, finalement, il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir en lui, parce que pendant un seul instant il s'était révélé entièrement à Sol, en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

Lorsque Ky s'arrêta, Sol eut un petit rire méprisant en le voyant faire un petit signe de croix. Comme si Dieu pouvait l'aider en cet instant ! S'il existe, se disait Sol, il a abandonné le monde des hommes depuis longtemps.

« I wanna feel you from the inside… »

Ky s'était remis en marche, l'air toujours aussi troublé, comme s'il s'était rendu compte de l'inutilité de sa prière. Sol guettait sa proie, attentivement. Il aurait été prêt à le suivre jusqu'aux quartiers de l'Ordre et à mettre le feu à tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin, mais il vit bientôt que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Ky entrait dans une église désaffectée. Celle-là même qui avait été le témoin de leur dernier combat, où Sol avait écrasé le chevalier blanc à plate couture. Il détailla les vitraux cassés par la puissance de leurs attaques, les statues rongées par le temps qui les détaillaient. Tous ces saints de pierre qui avaient vu que même l'homme guidé par Dieu n'est pas plus puissant que celui qui a damné son âme depuis longtemps.

Les portes s'étaient refermées. Ky s'était sûrement installé pour prier tranquillement devant l'autel. C'était le moment.

Sol ouvrit les portes de l'église avec fracas. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Ky n'était pas en train de prier devant l'autel. Il n'était nulle part. Pourtant, Sol arrivait à sentir sa présence. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

OoOoO

-So you decided to hide, little boy ? How deceiving.

Ky abrité sous l'autel, retenait sa respiration. Il avait bien fini par sentir à nouveau la présence de Sol, pour sa plus grande surprise, et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se cacher. La peur le faisait trembler de tous ses membres. Pas seulement à cause de Sol ; parce que ses prières ne parvenaient ni à Dieu, ni à cette partie de lui qu'il aurait voulu calmer à tout prix.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait complètement seul et abandonné, à la merci de ses plus horribles pensées. Ce que Sol pouvait lui faire lui était relativement indifférent : le véritable problème était qu'il n'avait personne à qui adresser ses prières lorsque le mal aurait atteint son cœur.

-But I'll play with you, don't worry.

Ky entendit Sol retourner les bancs, en détruisant la plupart au passage. Chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit de fracas, il sursautait et fermait les yeux nerveusement.

-Come on ! Come and let's play ! Let's rock!

-Assez! hurla Ky. Arrête, Sol!

Il s'était relevé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et affrontait maintenant le brun du regard. Tant pis s'il était seul, il jouerait le jeu.

OoOoO

Enfin, Ky s'était montré. Et au plus grand bonheur de Sol, il avait encore cet air au visage, ce sourire qui le faisait passer d'ange immaculé à… c'était indescriptible. Jamais rien n'avait autant enflammé le désir de Sol.

-Hey, do you remember that our last battle was here ? It's still such a mess… But you seem to be more in a mess right now.

-Peut-être, répliqua Ky d'un ton doucereux. Mais c'est bien toi qui m'a suivi pendant des semaines, non ? Je me demande bien qui est dans le plus mauvais état, entre nous deux.

-Don't give me that shitty voice. You wanna fight over this?

Il s'approcha du blond, qui restait immobile, comme les statues des saints qui les entouraient. Mais quelle sainteté perverse, quelle statue démoniaque !

-Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de me battre, Sol Badguy.

Cette façon qu'il avait eue de prononcer son nom…

Il ne se retint plus. Se jetant sur le blond, il le renversa par terre et entreprit de le défaire de ses vêtements. Il allait lui arracher son chandail, quand la main de Ky se posa sur sa joue râpeuse, avec délicatesse. Surpris, il s'arrêta.

-Je ne veux pas me battre, vraiment, Sol. Sois gentil, au moins, s'il te plaît.

-Me, be gentle ? Who the hell do you think I am ? rugit le brun.

-Je t'en prie.

Ky le suppliait, mais c'était Sol qui se sentait faiblir. La soumission inattendue de l'ange blond, son odeur douce, et son regard de saphir pur… Il se força à se calmer, et il embrassa délicatement les douces lèvres de Ky en se disant qu'ils goûteraient tous deux à l'enfer et au paradis mêlés.

OoOoO

Ai-je vraiment voulu ceci ? se demandait Ky, inlassablement. Et la réponse le hantait. Oui, il l'avait voulu, il l'avait désiré, il avait supplié pour. Et pas seulement pour jouer le jeu. Il voulait vraiment que Sol l'embrasse de cette façon, qu'il le déshabille en le frôlant de ses mains. Il voulait de ce sacrilège, puisqu'il était venu dans cette église de sa propre volonté.

Il serra Sol contre lui alors qu'il revenait embrasser ses lèvres, avec toujours plus de passion. Il tira sur son chandail, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Les muscles puissants de Sol, au-delà de toute perfection.

-Not that I really care, but you look like you're going to cry. For me, maybe?

Pleurer… il sentait les larmes, mais il sentait aussi le plaisir qui montait en lui, alors que Sol s'était jeté entre ses jambes. La bouche du brun sur son membre qui s'était rapidement tendu lui semblait être une souillure, mais une souillure délicieuse, une souillure dont il avait honte. Mais plus il en avait honte, plus il gémissait de plaisir.

Soudain, au moment où Ky sentait qu'il allait enfin parvenir au bout de son plaisir, Sol se redressa brusquement en s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main.

-Sol… dit le blond d'une voix rauque et plaintive.

-I wanna hear you beg for it.

-Te… supplier…?

Ce fut comme si quelque chose s'était rompu en Ky. Un léger rire secoua ses lèvres, et quelques instants après il s'était jeté sur Sol.

OoOoO

Un peu sonné à cause du choc que lui avait causé Ky en le renversant par terre, il ne se reprit que pour mieux rester sous le choc, cette fois à cause de la surprise.

Ky, complètement frénétique, avait réussi à lui baisser son pantalon malgré les multiples ceintures qui barraient le passage, et s'acharnait de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur le sexe de Sol. Il lâcha un grognement de plaisir et voulut retenir la tête du blond entre ses jambes, mais celui-ci repoussa brutalement les mains de Sol dès qu'elles touchèrent ses cheveux. Il grogna aussi, l'air mauvais, avant d'aller mordiller rapidement le long du torse de Sol jusqu'à parvenir à son cou, qu'il mordit fortement, fermement.

-You… damn brat… lâcha Sol entre ses dents serrées.

Alors c'était donc le visage qu'il ne montrait à personne, c'était tout ce qu'il avait entrevu dans ses yeux bleus. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu savoir.

C'était parfait.

Il saisit les poignets de Ky et les tordit en les serrant jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son cou, puis il le plaqua par terre sur le ventre et l'y maintint de force. Ky grognait des sons inarticulés jusqu'à ce que Sol, de sa main libre, lui enfonce d'abord un doigt, puis rapidement deux et un troisième. Là il se mit à crier, les cris de plaisir que Sol avait espérés. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il le pénétra.

Ça y était. Il était en Ky. Son pire rival, celui qu'il méprisait le plus au monde. Celui qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point il était chaud sous cette peau blanche comme la glace, à quel point il était délicieusement étroit. Le retenant toujours par les deux poignets, il entreprit un va-et-vient brutal.

OoOoO

À moitié évanoui dans les bras de Sol, au bord de la nausée, ses membres douloureux, Ky revenait lentement mais sûrement à lui-même. Le souffle du brun était calme, tout près de son oreille.

Il était dégoûté de lui-même. Il aurait voulu partir aussitôt, mais les bras puissants de Sol le retenaient, et lui ne se sentait plus aucune force. Ces bras qui, plus tôt, l'avaient retenu à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de s'enfuir, pour mieux le rattraper, l'empoigner, le jeter par terre et lui imposer une position toujours plus obscène… qui le faisait encore plus hurler de plaisir. Un plaisir mêlé de violence, un plaisir dans lequel il s'était totalement abandonné, et même ses luttes n'étaient que des feintes pour mieux être rattrapé par Sol. Parce qu'il l'avait réellement désiré.

Oui, il était totalement dégoûté de lui-même. De son corps qui n'avait pas su résister à celui de Sol, du plaisir qu'il avait goûté, de tout.

Il ne tenait plus. Se glissant d'entre les bras de Sol qui s'était relâché un peu en sommeillant, il s'appuya derrière une colonne à quelques mètres et fut malade après un dernier spasme qui secoua son corps entier.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se retourna, pour voir que Sol s'était assis par terre et le regardait. Baissant les yeux, il s'approcha, pour prendre un mouchoir dans son pantalon étalé par terre.

-So this is how you reject your true self, boy ? Interesting.

-Oh, ferme-la, soupira Ky après s'être essuyé la bouche.

Il n'avait même plus la force, ni la volonté de lutter vraiment. Il se contentait de se rhabiller, et avait fini de boutonner son pantalon, quand Sol se jeta sur lui et le plaqua par terre en lui retenant les bras.

-Aïe ! Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

-How long are you going to hide from yourself, Ky ? So you will just finish this up like this, like nothing happened, tell to your mind that I just raped you to hide that-

-Tu n'as rien compris, Sol, répliqua doucement le blond.

-So what is it ? Tell me, boy.

-Je ne me mens jamais. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à assumer que… que… j'aie pu me laisser faire aussi facilement, acheva Ky.

-It's what I said. It's another self you have inside.

-C'est une pire excuse que de dire que tu m'as simplement violé, non? Un autre moi… quelle idée ridicule…

-If you were berserk like this during a battle, you could defeat me easily. Or at least make me fight for real and give me a real good time.

Ky fut stupéfié pendant un instant, puis il se secoua.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Too bad. At least I enjoyed it when it came out.

OoOoO

Sol relâcha Ky, qui fila aussitôt, remettant rapidement son chandail avant de courir hors de l'église. Et Sol, toujours torse nu, sa peau hâlée un peu collante de sueur, lâcha un petit soupir de regret avant de s'allonger sur un des rares bancs intacts de l'église. Dommage que le temps file aussi vite, songeait-il. Il aurait bien voulu profiter un peu plus du Ky qu'il avait découvert.

Il se dit pourtant qu'il s'était trompé. Le Ky habituel n'était pas faux. Il était simplement incapable d'assumer toute sa propre puissance, toutes ses ténèbres intérieures.

-I couldn't keep him. Seems I lost after all, this time. Too bad.

Et il se redressa, prêt à repartir de par le monde.

OoOoO

Dans sa chambre, étalé sur son lit, Ky contemplait un coin de ciel bleu de par la fenêtre. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Sol. Qu'il pourrait le battre s'il parvenait à se remettre dans le même état d'esprit qui lui avait fait faire… ces choses…

Il serra sa croix entre ses doigts. Le contact froid le rassura.

Il se dit qu'il s'était trompé. Sur lui-même, sur le monde, et sur Sol. Même si, évidemment, il refusait net l'idée de se laisser à nouveau aller ainsi. Fini, le jeu de la provocation. Plus de péchés, plus de doutes.

-Mais il m'a quand même eu. On dirait que j'ai encore perdu… mais je sais que je vais le battre pour de bon un jour.

Et il ferma les yeux, laissant ses sens se dissoudre en paix.


End file.
